How to Annoy MrL
by Dragoness of the Galaxy
Summary: Yes! We are here with a Mr.L story! How to annoy him! Warning: includes the Queen of Insanity, and her friends of craziness. Read at your own risk, and prepare to ROTFL.
1. Introduce!

This gonna be fun...Flora: And I'm here, too! Mina: And me! Kitsun: And me! Ella: We're all here! So, sit back, grab your popcorn, and enjoy this little annoy fic dedicated to Acro, Icefox, and all the others! We own nothing except ourselves.

* * *

><p>~Ways to Annoy Mr.L~<p>

1. Introduce yourselves!  
>2. Come in dressed up like Sonic characters. The point? He hates Sonic!<br>3. Take his hat in the middle of the night!  
>4. Glee Club!<br>5. Blast his theme in his ear all day!

One: Introduce!

* * *

><p>A girl was walking down the hall of Castle Bleck. She had black hair, a red skirt, pink shirt, and brown eyes. This was Ella, the leader of the Swagtastic Girls. She knocked on the count's door.<p>

"Come in, said Count Bleck." She came in as he called her.

"Hello, Count." She smiled as she sat down.

"I presume you were one of the girls who asked to stay here like the other girls who came before?" He asked.

"Yes we are." She nodded.

"Your room is the one in the southern corridor, next to Mr. L's." He said. She thanked him, and walked out with her bag. Going down the hall, she met back with her friends, Flora, Kitsun, and Mina.

"Come on. I know where our room is." She waved them over as they headed down the hall. Their room had two bunk beds.

"Who's sharing with who?" Flora asked.

"I'm sharing with Kit." Mina decided already.

"That leaves us." Ella shrugged as they took their beds.

"I called the top!" Kitsun climbed up to her bed. Ella climbed to hers.

"I called it, too." She raised her hand. Mr. L came in to see the four fangirls talking.

"Hi, L! My name's Mina." The green eyed girl said.

"I'm Flora!" The other one waved.

"I'm Kitsun, Kit for short." The blonde said.

"And finally, I'm Ella, their leader! And we're the Swagtastic Girls!" Ella popped up.

"Oh no...more fangirls?" He groaned as they laughed.

"We are glad you're happy we're here!" Kitsun laughed.

How did Dimentio put up with this, and how will he handle the other fangirls?

Mr.L's torture had just started.

* * *

><p><em>Yup! We started our own annoy story with Mr.L, since we love him. We're going to love the next one...<em>


	2. Sonic Cosplay!

_Okay, and I give credit to Samantha, who was the one who started this thing. Although, I said everyone else...so why should that count?_

_Flora: Ella, shut up and get on with the thing._

_Ariana: Yay! I appear!_

_Mina: Ariana belongs to Princess Zora. Now, onto the story!_

* * *

><p>~Ways to Annoy Mr.L~<p>

1. Introduce yourselves!  
>2. Come in dressed up like Sonic characters. The point? He hates Sonic!<br>3. Take his hat in the middle of the night!  
>4. Glee Club!<br>5. Blast his theme in his ear all day!

Two: Sonic!

* * *

><p>"You got the boots?"<p>

"Yeah. Where's my bandana?"

"Here it is."

"Thanks."

"Guys, you almost ready?"

Ella, Flora, Mina, and Kitsun were dressed up in Sonic clothes. Kitsun was Wave the Swallow. Mina was Blaze the Cat. Ella was Rouge the Bat. Flora was Amy Rose the Hedgehog.

"Hey girls." They turned to their newest friend, Ariana.

"Hey, Ari!" Ella hugged her. Ariana was dressed as Cosmo the Seedrain. Mimi walked in.

"Hi, Ella!" She squealed. She was Cream the Rabbit.

"Hey, Mimikins! You guys ready?" She asked them.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Ella was the first to walk into Mr. L's room. She knocked first though. Barging in would just be rude of her to do. (She might as well do it, though.)<p>

"Door's open." Mr. L called. She walked in, and when he saw her, he almost felt like killing her.

"Why hello, L." She said in Rouge's devious way, even with a smirk.

"Ella? What're you doing?" He backed up, now scared of what she was about to do.

"What? I can't dress up?" She asked.

"You could, but-

"WHERE IS SHE?" He watched as Flora walked in with her piko piko hammer, like Amy would.

"Cool it, I'm right here." Ella rolled her eyes.

"Can we please not fight?" Mimi as Cream asked sweetly.

"Face it. Once rivals, always rivals." Kitsun as Wave walked behind her. Ariana as Cosmo followed quietly.

"It would be nice if they did stop." She looked over to the side.

"It would. But they won't stop." Mina as Blaze walked in. Mr. L watched as Ella and Flora argued, Mina and Ariana talk about them arguing, Mim try to stop them, and Kitsun help her.

"Okay! All of you, OUT!" He pushed them out of the room as they laughed.

* * *

><p>"That was fun. What's next?" Flora asked.<p>

"I forgot. But anyway, Ari, welcome to the team." They hugged Ariana, welcoming her to their group.

"This'll be fun." She got a scheming face. Mina nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yes it will."

* * *

><p><em>Devious girls, aren't we?<em>

_Kitsun: I liked being Wave._

_Ella: It's Rouge all the way._

_Flora: Amy Rose, for the win._

_Mina: Blaze=pure awesomeness_

_Ariana: No way! It's Cosmo for sure!_

_See you next time, on..._

_All: How to Annoy Mr. L!_


	3. Take his Hat!

~Ways to Annoy Mr.L~

1. Introduce yourselves!  
>2. Come in dressed up like Sonic characters. The point? He hates Sonic!<br>3. Take his hat in the middle of the night!  
>4. Glee Club!<br>5. Blast his theme in his ear all day!

Five: Take his hat!

* * *

><p>Ariana was down the hall from Mr. L's room. She had a walkie talkie, and was talking to Ella.<p>

"Okay, you almost near his room?" She asked.

"Almost. Just down the hall." She replied.

"Here's the plan. Mina and Kitsun are keeping lookout on either side of the halls. Flora here with me, and she's watching the room." Ariana nodded at the information.

"Roger that. I'm within distance of the door. Over and out." She turned it off, and walked in. Flora waved her over.

"Ella's in the hall, watching it as well. We switched jobs. Come, I have the sack, you take the hats." She said. Going in the closet, she found all of his hats in a pile. Stuffing them in the sack, they ran out of the room.

"Ariana to Mina! Do you read?" She called into the talkie.

"I hear you. You got the hats?" Came the reply.

"All of them." She laughed.

"Oh yeah." Mina giggled.

* * *

><p>"Kitsun to Mina! Do you read?" Kitsun called her.<p>

"I hear you. What's up?"

"Okay, Mimi's coming towards Mr. L's room. Are the two of them out, yet?"

"They're out, going back to our room."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Ella to Kitsun! You read?" Ella was calling her.

"Yeah?"

"They're back in the room. All come in. Flora signaled the other two already. Over and out." Kitsun ran back to the room, where they were meeting.

* * *

><p>Ella gave them all high-fives in triumph. They put the hats in a chest that was hidden in their own closet.<p>

"When he wakes up, he won't know what hit him." Flora sighed as they went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ella! Flora! Mina! Kitsun!" Mr. L banged on the door.<p>

"Ugh, what? It's five in the morning, go back to sleep, green one." Ella threw a pillow at the door.

"Where are my hats!" He opened it. They glared at him.

"Get out the room, or I'll punch you." Ariana got up.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Ariana, and I came all the way from Hyrule to annoy you, so you better appreciate that!" She crossed her arms.

"She told you." Mina rolled her neck and snapped her fingers.

"Great, another one…" He groaned.

"Fine. Here." Flora took down the sack and threw it too him.

"Thank you." He stormed out the room, slamming the door as she laughed.

"That wasn't the right sack, was it?" Kitsun asked.

"Nope. That was the sack with the fake mouses in them." They heard a scream like a girl in a horror movie.

"YOU GUYS!" He yelled. They all looked at each other.

"Hide." Ella squeaked as they ran into the closet. He opened the door, and looked around.

"They wouldn't hide in the closet. Not all of them would fit." He said aloud as he left.

"What he thinks." Ariana snickered.

"I know, right?" Mina nodded.

"Okay, let's go get breakfast." Ella came out, and they marched downstairs in a line.

* * *

><p><em>Ariana: L is going to kill us.<em>

_Flora: Werd._

_Ella: Next one, we start a Glee Club. Won't that be fun?_

_Mina: I love it!_

_Kitsun: Yeah, buddy._

_All: See you next time!_


	4. Glee!

~Ways to Annoy Mr.L~

1. Introduce yourselves! (Check!)  
>2. Come in dressed up like Sonic characters. The point? He hates Sonic! (Check!)<br>3. Take his hat in the middle of the night! (Check!)  
>4. Glee Club!<br>5. Blast his theme in his ear all day!

Four: Glee!

* * *

><p>Ella and Flora sat down in a room with a piano and a stage. They took out their clip boards, and called up names.<p>

"Ariana!" Ella yelled. Flora got to the piano. Said girl walked up to the stage.

"I kissed a girl, and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick…"

"Mina!"

"Party rock is in the house, tonight! Everybody, just have a good time…"

"Kitsun!"

"Whenever you tell me I'm pretty, that's when the hunger really hits me…"

"Mimi!"

"Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer. Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here…"

"And, our newest member, Madz!"

"Cause baby, you're a firework! Come on, show them what you're worth…"

Once everyone was done and accepted, they screamed and cheered for their new Glee Club.

"Will you shut up!" Mr. L looked over and saw Madz.

"Oh, hi L! I kind of feel bad for you, but you know what? I still wanna annoy you!" She squealed.

"Not another…" He groaned.

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!" Mina started, the others joining in.

"FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GETTING DOWN ON FRIDAY-

"Shut up!" He screamed again. They watched him walk off, all scowling.

"Boring and snoring." Mimi snickered.

"I know, right!" Ella laughed.

"Welcome to the team, Madz." Ariana hugged her.

"This will be so fun…" She sighed. Kitsun nodded, slipping on a pair of shades.

"It will be."

* * *

><p><em>Ella: Yo, cool shades, Kitsun! <em>_Flora: We have something to say!_

_Kitsun: After being flamed by a reviewer-_

_Mina: And us ignoring it, but we still gotta give her a shout-out!_

_Kitsun: -we want to thank **Princess Zora **for defending us!_

_Ariana: Yes, thank you!_

_Madz: Hi! Thanks!_

_All: See ya!_


	5. Theme!

~Ways to Annoy Mr.L~

1. Introduce yourselves! (Check!)  
>2. Come in dressed up like Sonic characters. The point? He hates Sonic! (Check!)<br>3. Take his hat in the middle of the night! (Check!)  
>4. Glee Club! (Check!)<br>5. Blast his theme in his ear all day!

Five: Theme!

* * *

><p>Ella was talking to Madz as she set up the music player, with Mr. L's theme ready to play. (I don't even have his theme...)<p>

"So, you guys annoy Mr. L?" Madz asked.

"Yep!" Ella nodded.

"Is it fun?" She asked next.

"Loads and loads of fun." Flora appeared suddenly.

"Ella, you ready, yet?" Mina followed.

"Yeah. Kitsun and Ariana are ready to lead him here?" She asked.

"Yes, they are!" Mina nodded. The two said girls had just come in with him. Ella turned to volume up, and blasted the theme.

"TURN THAT DOWN!" He screamed.

"NO!" They all yelled back. He threw his boot at the stereo, turning the volume down.

"That wasn't very nice." Madz threw the shoe back at his head.

"Ha, literal boot to the head." Kitsun snickered.

"I hate you so much…" He groaned.

"Wait, do we annoy you?" Flora asked.

"Yes." He glared.

"Good, that's our job." Ariana hit him upside the head.

"I going to bed, now." He stormed out of the room.

"Oh my gosh, that's the last one on this list! What should we do?" Mina asked.

"What we always do. Make a new one." Ella smirked.

"And it will have more evil stuff, right?" Kitsun asked.

"Uh, no duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay then. So, let's get to work ladies." Flora set down her note book, and they started to make a new list.

* * *

><p><em>Ella: Okay, reviewers. We need help. And fast.<em>

_Flora: So, ask anyone you know for an idea to help annoy Mr. L._

_Kitsun: Please! *Gives puppy dog eyes*_

_All: Review!_


	6. Mario!

Ways to Annoy Mr. L: (New list! Thanks everyone!)

6. Wear Mario hats, wave Mario flags, and scream 'Mario Rules!' with megaphones, while marching down the hall and playing Mario's theme song (From AutumnBreeze177.)

7. Take him to Hyrule (Ariana will be able to bring everyone there), put him on Ari's Loftwing (a giant, purple, fast, intimidating bird named Karma), record it, put on YouTube.

8. (gotten from "Easy Ways to Annoy Dimentio) Make him think he's deaf. (Princess Zora)  
>9. Make him listen to Justin Beiber.(Princess Zora) (Says nothing as Mina checks it)<br>10. Ask him how it felt to be fused with Dimentio. (Princess Zora)  
>11. Take a trip on the real world. (Acro…I owe you something!)<p>

6. Mario!

* * *

><p>Ella was passing out hats to all of the girls, including Timpani and Mimi. Then, Flora gave out the flags, followed by Mina giving out the megaphones.<p>

"When I say super, you say Mario! Super!" Ariana tested the megaphone.

"Mario!" They yelled back, waving the flags. They marched down the hallway together, Ariana screaming into her megaphone.

"Super!"

"Mario!"

"Super!"

"Mario!"

O'Chunks, Nastasia, and even the count joined in with them. Kitsun held up the music player, playing Mario's theme. Mr. L looked out of his room at them.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cheering for Mario!" Ella waved her flag around.

"Why?"

"Because he's better than you." Mina laughed. They continued throughout the day, until about ten at night, when they retired for the night.

"Hey, Ella. You said one of your friends was coming to visit?" Flora asked as they settled down to sleep.

"Yeah. She'll come pretty soon." She replied, yawning.

"On that note, good night, guys."

* * *

><p><em>God, I fail at updates.<em>


	7. Loftwing!

Ways to Annoy Mr. L:

6. Wear Mario hats, wave Mario flags, and scream 'Mario Rules!' with megaphones, while marching down the hall and playing Mario's theme song (From AutumnBreeze177.) (Super check!)

7. Take him to Hyrule (Ariana will be able to bring everyone there), put him on Ari's Loftwing (a giant, purple, fast, intimidating bird named Karma), record it, put on YouTube.

8. (gotten from "Easy Ways to Annoy Dimentio) Make him think he's deaf. (Princess Zora)  
>9. Make him listen to Justin Beiber.(Princess Zora) (Says nothing as Mina checks it)<br>10. Ask him how it felt to be fused with Dimentio. (Princess Zora)  
>11. Take a trip on the real world. (Acro…I owe you something!)<p>

7. Loftwing!

* * *

><p>"Okay, now. Karma!" Ariana called. A giant purple loftwing came to her call. She took Mr. L out of a sack and tossed him onto Karma.<p>

"No! Noooooooooooo!" He screamed.

"Take him for a ride!" She waved them off. Mr. L was terrified as they swooped, dived, and spun around in the air. He shrieked like a little girl.

Once he came back, he was all shooken up. They placed him back in the pillow case, which is what they were using, and headed home.

* * *

><p>"That was fun." Ella laughed as they settled back onto their beds in their bedroom.<p>

"I know." Kitsun nodded.

"You know I got this on video tape, right?" Mina held up the camera.

"You did not!" Madz gasped, and took it. They watched it over and over, hearing him scream everytime Karma would dive down.

"Who has a Youtube?" Ariana asked.

"I do!" Flora took the video, and posted it online in about ten minutes.

"Wow, five hundred hits, already!" Ella was surprised.

"Make sure he doesn't find out." Ariana giggled.


	8. Deaf!

Ways to Annoy Mr. L:

6. Wear Mario hats, wave Mario flags, and scream 'Mario Rules!' with megaphones, while marching down the hall and playing Mario's theme song (From AutumnBreeze177.) (Super check!)

7. Take him to Hyrule (Ariana will be able to bring everyone there), put him on Ari's Loftwing (a giant, purple, fast, intimidating bird named Karma), record it, put on YouTube. (Princess Zora) (See it!~ check)

8. (gotten from "Easy Ways to Annoy Dimentio) Make him think he's deaf. (Princess Zora)  
>9. Make him listen to Justin Beiber.(Princess Zora)<br>10. Ask him how it felt to be fused with Dimentio. (Princess Zora)  
>11. Take a trip on the real world. (Acro…I owe you something!)<p>

8. Deaf!

* * *

><p>Mr. L walked into the living room, for once not seeing those six annoyances. He sat down to watch the TV. The picture was working, but the sound wasn't.<p>

"Huh?" He tilted his head. The radio was off, when it was normally on.

"What's going on?" He asked. Ella and Madz had just walked in, chatting. He couldn't hear them either! He could not hear anything!

"Am I going…deaf?" He wondered aloud.

"_The plan is working." _Madz grinned at Ella.

"_I know." _She nodded.

"I know what you two are doing! And let me tell you, it's stupid!" He yelled. Okay, so they blew up on him.

"Then shut up and get a life, green blunder!" Mina screamed back.

"Yeah! Get out of ours!" Ariana agreed. They all hit him with mallets and walked back to their room.

"What was that about?"


	9. Justin!

Ways to Annoy Mr. L:

6. Wear Mario hats, wave Mario flags, and scream 'Mario Rules!' with megaphones, while marching down the hall and playing Mario's theme song (From AutumnBreeze177.) (Super check!)

7. Take him to Hyrule (Ariana will be able to bring everyone there), put him on Ari's Loftwing (a giant, purple, fast, intimidating bird named Karma), record it, put on YouTube. (See it!~ check)

8. (gotten from "Easy Ways to Annoy Dimentio) Make him think he's deaf. (Princess Zora) (Check!)  
>9. Make him listen to Justin Beiber.(Princess Zora)<br>10. Ask him how it felt to be fused with Dimentio. (Princess Zora)  
>11. Take a trip on the real world. (Acro…I owe you something!)<p>

9. Justin! (Warning, short)

* * *

><p>Ella and Flora were both squealing like fangirls as they began to play a song by Justin.<p>

"I can't believe she would do it!" Ella said.

"I know!" Flora nodded. Mina dragged Mr. L in, squealing with them. Kitsun joined in.

"Hit it, Mina!" Ariana pointed to it. 'Boyfriend' by Justin started playing. He screamed and covered his ears as they started to dance around to it.

"NO! MAKE IT STOP!" He wailed. They were clearly enjoying the torture and the song. Mimi stood there, video taping it. (We do a lot of video taping…) He spotted her video tapping the whole thing, with him shaking in agony of the song.

"Give me the camera!" He chased her out of the room.

"Youtube!" Mimi yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Flora: Okay, we have something to say. I wear a purple shirt, black pants, and sneakers. My hair is black and I have blue eyes.<em>

_Kitsun: So, if you want to know what I look like, then here: Imagine a girl with green eyes, black hair, and a green oversized sweater, wearing sneakers. That's me._

_Mina: I am a girl with a blue shirt, jeans, and black boots. My hair is blonde and I have midnight blue eyes._

_Ella: I wear an over-sized red and blue striped sweater, black shoes, and have brown hair and brown eyes. Also, I need to stop writing really short chapters. Plus, I accidently deleted this chapter. I fail. X(_

_Madz: You don't fail. _

_Ariana: Now, get on that computer, and review. NOW._


	10. Fused with Dimmy!

Ways to Annoy Mr. L:

6. Wear Mario hats, wave Mario flags, and scream 'Mario Rules!' with megaphones, while marching down the hall and playing Mario's theme song (From AutumnBreeze177.) (Super check!)

7. Take him to Hyrule (Ariana will be able to bring everyone there), put him on Ari's Loftwing (a giant, purple, fast, intimidating bird named Karma), record it, put on YouTube. (See it!~ check)

8. (gotten from "Easy Ways to Annoy Dimentio) Make him think he's deaf. (Princess Zora) (Check!)  
>9. Make him listen to Justin Beiber.(Princess Zora) (Says nothing but puts a check)<br>10. Ask him how it felt to be fused with Dimentio. (Princess Zora)  
>11. Take a trip on the real world. (Acro…I owe you something!)<p>

10. Fused with Dimmy! (Short)

* * *

><p>Madz sat in Mr. L's room, on a chair, coloring her nails with a marker. (A marker?)<p>

"So, how was it?" She asked suddenly.

"How was what?" He asked.

"Being fused with Dimentio. How was it?" She asked again.

"I don't know, magical?" He shrugged.

"Magical? Or did you feel something…special, being so close to him?" She smirked.

"What do you mean, special?" He turned to her.

"Like, your heart started racing, you felt sick, and you just couldn't resist the most romantic moment." She sighed dreamily. (Fangirl!)

"Okay you, out!" He shoved her out of his room. She was laughing so hard, she fell to the floor.

"Stupid fangirls." He muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Madz: Yay, a chapter with me and L, only!<em>

_Ella: Darn, another short one. Ah well, the point is we got to the point of the annoyance. The next one will make up for the short ones. I drew a Meta Knight tattoo on my arm with a marker!_

_Ariana: ...Please, review, and have a nice piece of cake that says 'Don't Hate'. It's also chocolate._


	11. Road Trip!

Ways to Annoy Mr. L:

6. Wear Mario hats, wave Mario flags, and scream 'Mario Rules!' with megaphones, while marching down the hall and playing Mario's theme song (From AutumnBreeze177.) (Super check!)

7. Take him to Hyrule (Ariana will be able to bring everyone there), put him on Ari's Loftwing (a giant, purple, fast, intimidating bird named Karma), record it, put on YouTube. (See it!~ check)

8. (gotten from "Easy Ways to Annoy Dimentio) Make him think he's deaf. (Princess Zora) (Check!)  
>9. Make him listen to Justin Beiber.(Princess Zora) (Says nothing but puts a check)<br>10. Ask him how it felt to be fused with Dimentio. (Princess Zora) (Says nothing but puts a check)  
>11. Take a trip on the real world. (Acro…I owe you something!)<p>

11. Trip!

* * *

><p>Ella, Flora, Mina, Kitsun, Ariana, and Madz were near a bus, each holding a duffel bag.<p>

"You guys almost ready?" Dimentio asked.

"Yes, answered Count Bleck." Count Bleck came down with his bag.

"So am I." Timpani followed.

"And we are, also." Mimi and Nastasia came down.

"Hey, where's L?" Flora asked, as she loaded her bag onto the bus.

"Um, I think he's still asleep. I'll go get him." Ella walked back up to his room. They heard screaming, her laughing, closing of a suitcase, and clunking down the stairs.

"Took a while, but I got him to go." She smiled, and threw him onto the bus.

"Are we ready, yet?" Kitsun asked.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Mina ran back upstairs. She came down with a Sword plushie.

"Oh my grambi, Mina. Really? That?" Madz gave her the 'WTH' look.

"Yes. I like sleeping with it at night." She nodded.

"Right, while MK is always with me." Ella rolled her eyes, and got onto the bus. They followed her, and Nastasia started the bus.

"Why not you drive?" O'Chunks asked.

"I don't know, actually. Nastasia just took the wheel." Flora shrugged.

"I'm going to hate this." Mr. L grumbled.

"The real world is awesome. You'll love it." Ella smiled.

"I'm sure I won't." He grumbled from under a pillow.

"Shut up." Mimi poked him.

"Anyway, where do we go first?" Mina asked.

"I don't know. I guess we go wherever we like." Ella shrugged.

"Yeah. Just go on the road. Maybe we can go to the beach, and the mall, an arcade, or a carnival!" Flora squealed.

"Maybe." Ariana nodded.

"I want to go home." Mr. L pouted. Mimi poked him again.

"I said, shut up!"

* * *

><p><em>Mina: Psst! Guys, we have something to tell you!<em>

_Kitsun: This Wednesday is a very special day for Ella._

_Flora: It's her Birthday!_

_Madz: So, we are planning something really nice for her, but you have to not tell!_

_Ariana: Promise it! Now, review, and fav, and have a nice cupcake!_


	12. Mall of America!

12. Drag him to the largest mall in the world, and then celebrate someone's birthday…  
>13. Take him surfing!<br>14. He hates Britney Spears, so sing nothing but her all day long!

12. Mall of America!

* * *

><p>Flora, Mina, Kitsun, Madz, and Ariana waited for Ella to come out. Though, since today was rather special, they had something planned out.<p>

And that started with Tippi doing Ella's hair.

"And…done!" Tippi said from in the bathroom. Ella looked in the mirror, and screamed in delight.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" Her black hair now had brown highlites. She had been dying to to highlite her hair.

"I knew she would." Tippi whispered to Flora. Mr. L stormed out of his room, and saw Ella with her hair styled differently.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Tippi did my hair this morning. You like it?" She asking, flipping it, trying to flirt. He shrugged as she rolled her eyes.

"And, today, since it's so special, we're going to go to your favorite place that you've been dying to visit." Mina sang.

"You don't mean…" She breathed.

"Oh, we mean it." Kitsun nodded.

"Now, you go get dressed, and we're going to…do some things." Madz and Ariana slipped away for a moment. Kitsun, Mina, and Flora followed them.

* * *

><p>"Dimentio, you almost finished the cake?" Flora asked. They were in the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah. We just have to put the decorations…what type of icing does she like?" He started to look for some.

"Hmm…she loves whipped cream." Mina pointed to a can that was in the fridge. He took it out.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Well…since it's strawberry shortcake, she'll like strawberries and blueberries on it." Kitsun took those out as well. He put them on as they watched.

"And…done!" He put the last strawberry in the middle. They put it in the fridge so it could cool off while they were at the mall.

"Why are we here?"

"Because, we wanted to take Ella here, and you're coming."

Mr. L was walking along side Kitsun, who was explaining how they wanted to go there, and finally got the chance.

"Alright, Ella. So where do you want to go first?" Mimi asked.

"Well…let's go to Sanrio first. I love Hello Kitty!" She squealed.

"Oh no, please no!" He wailed.

* * *

><p>The whole day was fun for them, but not for Mr. L. He was dragged to Clairs, the Disney Store, Forever 21, and right now, they were in Everything but Water, where they were getting new swimsuits.<p>

"How about this one?" She showed a blue tank top and white bottoms to Kitsun.

"Get it. That one's perfect." He was surprised. This was the fourth bag they had taken, the first being from the Sanrio, the second from Forever 21, the third from the Disney Store. He expected there to be almost twenty bags. Though, since all of them had their own bags to carry things in, he didn't have to carry anything.

"Come on, Mr. L, we have to meet everyone at the Tea Garden." Flora waved him over. Maybe the Tea Garden would be enjoyable.

* * *

><p>They spotted Count Bleck, Dimentio, Nastasia, Tippi, Mimi, and O'Chunks sitting together. They sat down with them, and all ordered green tea, chatting as they drank.<p>

"Hey, guys. Had fun?" Flora asked.

"Yeah. You?" Tippi asked.

"Lots. Look at the t-shirt I got." Ella showed them a green shirt with Tinker Bell, that said 'Think Tink'.

"That's cool. We should get going." Dimentio pointed to a clock. They nodded, and walked back out to the bus.

"Hey, Ella, how about you go and change out of your clothes. We have some stuff to do." Flora shoved Ella into their room, and closed the door.

"Okay, guys! Five minutes! Go, go!" Mina yelled. They rushed around, setting up everything as they hid under chairs, tables, and behind things. Ella came back out, just finishing brushing her hair out.

"Hello?" She called, seeing the lights off. Turning it back on, everyone jumped out.

"Surprise!" She started laughing, and hugging everyone.

"Oh, thanks you guys!"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ella, happy birthday to you!" They sang, bringing out the cake. She cut everyone a piece, but then remembered something important.

"Hey, Mr. L!" She threw some cake, and a blueberry, right in his face. Everyone laughed, and Kitsun video taped it. (We video tape to much!)

"Happy birthday, Ella." He grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Ella: Thanks you guys!<em>

_Mina: No prob! Mr. L probably hates us for throwing cake in his face._

_Kitsun: Yup, and once again, happy birthday to Ella!_

_Flora: Okay, reviewers, review!_

_Ariana: Have some cake! _

_Madz: But then it's a lie!_

_Ella: Madz, you didn't._


	13. Surfing!

Ways to Annoy Mr. L

11. Drag him to the largest mall in the world, and celebrate someone's birthday...  
>12. Take him surfing!<br>13. He hates Britney Spears, so sing nothing but her all day!

11. Surfing!

* * *

><p>"Now, we have Mina, wearing a tiger striped swimsuit!" Kitsun called out, with a paper microphone in her hands. Mina walked down the lane of the bus, wearing a white tiger tank top, and white shorts.<p>

Ariana followed, wearing a purple one-piece with a shekiah eye on the front. Next, it was Ella, sporting a royal blue tye-dye half tank top and matching bottoms, with a light blue wrap-scarf tied around her waist.

The music was on Flora's Ipod, playing 'Dinosaur' by Ke$ha. Ella couldn't help it as she grabbed her phone and started to sing into it. She danced to the beat of the music, along with Mina and Ariana.

"D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur! D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur!

"An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man!" Mina joined in.

"Hitting on me, what? You need a cat scan!" Ariana yelled.

Flora, Madz, Kitsun, Tippi, and Mimi clapped for them as they struck a pose together in their dance. Mr. L walked out, wearing a white shirt and black swim trunks. He was glaring at the girls, angry they disturbed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Playing runway with our bathing suits! And we're dancing!" Ella giggled.

"What are we doing today, anyway?" He plopped himself onto the couch.

"We're going to the beach, and going surfing." Mina replied, dancing like an egyptian.

"Surfing?"

* * *

><p>Ella swam out in the water with her board. As soon as the waves picked up, she stood up on it, and surfed the waves.<p>

"Yeah! You should try this!" She screamed to the others, cheering and laughing.

"Go on, L." Flora pushed him forward. He glared and tried to do the same as Ella. As soon as he stood up, a wave came crashing down on him, and he fell off the board.

"Wipe out!" Kitsun yelled. Ella surfed back to shore and took a bow. Mr. L was swimming back to them, clearly unhappy. Everyone was laughing at him.

"I hate you guys so much."

* * *

><p><em>Ella: Yup, I was gone, seemingly dead, but I am back! And, with more chapters on the way. Writers Block, sorry guys. Anyway, I have an announcement. Because I'm just that crazy, I will be planning a Legend of Zelda story. Here is my OC:<em>

_Lila_

_Appearance: Ginger hair reaches her back. Similar to Link, she has a tunic, except it has the appearance of a dress, and it's blue. Black leggings, and brown shoes. She has a blue bow in her hair, in place of a hat._

_Personality: Friendly, and willing to lend a helping hand. Sharp-tongued, and dislikes anyone telling her what she can and can't do._


	14. Britney!

Ways to Annoy Mr. L

12. Drag him to the largest mall in the world, and celebrate someone's birthday...  
>13. Take him surfing!<br>14. He hates Britney Spears, so sing nothing but her all day!

14: Britney!

* * *

><p>"Ariana! Turn that song off!"<p>

"But I love this song!"

Right now, on the bus, Ariana was listening to 'Gimmie More' by Britney Spears. And Mr. L was annoyed by it. (That's the point.)

"Okay, it's over, alright?" The last five seconds just went off. Mr. L sighed, and stormed back to his room, muttering something.

* * *

><p>And of course, you didn't expect this one to be over, did you? Right now, Mina was playing 'Toxic' by Britney Spears on her Ipod, when her headphones came out accidently. He growled at hearing the song.<p>

"What is it, Britney Spears day?" He yelled out-loud to no-one in particular.

"Yup." Mina nodded.

Everywhere he went, everyone was playing Britney Spears. Flora had 'Circus', Ella was singing 'Toxic', and Madz and Kitsun were in love with the song 'Womanizer'!

"Gah! I can't take this anymore!" He wailed, and hid under his pillow. All the girls turned their music off, and watched him. Shrugging, Flora was the only one to speak.

"I guess he doesn't like Britney."

* * *

><p><em>Ella: We don't own Britney Spears, got it?<em>

_Flora: We know, short, and we don't update. But give us some credit!_


	15. AXEL!

~Ways to Annoy Mr. L~ (New list!)

15. Play Kingdom Hearts, and when he ask who Axel is, go fangirl on him.

16. Find his diary, and steal it!

17. PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!

15: AXEL!

* * *

><p>Mr. L found the bus strangely quiet. Mimi and O-Chunks were playing checkers. Dimentio was playing on the internet, doing a barrel roll on Google. Timpani and Count Bleck were sharing a bag of chips.<p>

Ella and Kitsun were on the couch, playing on a 3DS. They were what made him tlt his head. They were to quiet. Only the occasional giggle was heard from them.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking over.

"Playing Kingdom Hearts." Kitsun replied as she handed the game system back to Ella.

"Kingdom of Hearts?" Mr. L repeated.

"No, Kingdom Hearts, got it memorized?" Mina popped up from no where.

"Mina, where were you?" Ella asked.

"Eating pizza!" She sat down next to them.

"Odd…I was thinking of pizza. Propbably because they're playing Axel, and he just reminds me of pizza with one of his weapons." Kitsun shrugged, causing them to laugh.

"Axel? Who's that?" Mr. L asked, getting their attention back. They all had the look that said 'You said what?'.

"You don't know Axel!?"

"He's only the greatest, got it memorized?"

"The best guy! He can make fire dance!"

"The Flurry of Dancing Flames!"

Mr. L was only hearing three fangirls scream things all at once to him. Everyone else was watching and laughing.

"I'm going to my room now…" He muttered, and stomped off.

"We got him good. Sea-salt ice-cream, anyone?" Ella offered. They all shrugged and went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Ella: I was listening to Britney Spears for the last chapter, and playing 'Kingdom Hearts' on this one.<em>

_Kitsun: Yup. For those of you who don't know what Kingdom Hearts is, look it up._

_Mina: It's an epic game. Later, tatters!_


	16. Diary!

~Ways to Annoy Mr. L~

15. Play Kingdom Hearts, and when he ask who Axel is, go fangirl on him. (Check, got it memorized.)

16. Find his diary, and steal it!

17. PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!

16: Diary

Madz: Please play the Mission impossible theme when you read this.

* * *

><p>Madz was dressed in a ninja suit, sneaking around the bus at night. Ariana was following, slinking in the shadows. Flora snuck close behind them, carrying a book.<p>

"We're near his room. Madz, you go in. He has the book under his bed, behind the shoe box. Replace it with this one." Flora explained, ahnding her the other book. Madz nodded, and snuck in, opening the door and closing it silently. She looked over the sleeping Mr. L. He would never suspect she was even there.

"It's spy time." (Cue Mission Impossible theme.)

First, she ducked down under the bed. Looking around, she spotted the shoe box she needed to move to get to his diary. Once it was in her hands, she giggled quietly. It had…My Little Pony?

"What the heck, L?" She whisper-yelled. Ella needed to know this when she got back.

Rolling her eyes, she placed the book on under the bed where his diary once was. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the sheets. He was about to wake up, and if he caught her, she was in deep trouble.

He got up, and she stopped breathing. The light turned on. Flora and Ariana were outside! What if he opened the door and found them? She would have no way of warning them. Madz watched his feet move over to the door. And he opened it.

To her surprise, both girls had moved, and were under the couches from what she could see. He came back a few minutes later with a glass of water. The lights went out and snores were heard. She breathed a sigh of relief, and crawled back out. Flora and Ariana looked at her. She held the small sack up with the book.

"Mission accomplished. Let's report back."

* * *

><p>Ella, Mina, and Kitsun were working on something else in their room. Their three spies had come back in.<p>

"Well?" Mina asked.

"We got it. And get this: Mr. L is a Brony." Madz whispered.

"So? We're Pegasisters?" Kitsun, Flora, and Ella glared.

"Just read the book." Ariana sighed. Kitsun opened it.

"He's talking about the origonal four who came to annoy him." They looked at it, and giggled. The next page was all about whne Ariana came, and then when Madz came.

It stopped when they reached the part of yesterday, when they did the Axel fan-girl thing. Ella was giggling at that one.

"He doesn't want to see me in Zexion fan-girl mode." She whispered.

"I know, right?" Kitsun nodded.

"Alright, I think this mission is over." With that, Flora dropped onto the bed, and fell asleep. Everyone else shrugged, and went to sleep as well.

The next day, they woke up to screaming, and yelling about losing something.

* * *

><p><em>Ariana: Poor, poor, Mr. L…<em>

_Ella: Okay, school is going to start up again soon, and I won't be updating as often. Whatever, see you all later._


	17. Happy Halloween!

_Ariana: This will have nothing to do with the Annoyances. This is just a fun little special Ella decided to do. She'll do Holiday specials like this, so en_joy!

* * *

><p>Ella walked out in her costume of the night. She was dressed as Fi from Skyward Sword. She twirled around like she was dancing on water as she did in the game. That's when she heard the most annoying fairy in a world, and the best little imp in the world.<p>

"Hey! Listen!"

"Oh no…"

"War of the guides!"

Kitsun was dressed as Navi, giggling, while Flora was supposed to be Midna. Ella called out the war of the guides.

"…I have to put with you, don't I?" They turned to see Luigi, dressed as Link.

"There is an 80% you have to deal with us for the night, Master." Ella nodded.

"Now, quit whining!" Flora snapped playfully. They started cracking up.

"Hey, guys!" Peach was dressed as Bella from Twilight.

"…Why, Peach?" Ella laughed again, hugging her.

"Daisy asked me to do it. Besides, it was funny." She smiled. Daisy came over dressed as Alice from Twilight.

"Here comes Mina." Flora pointed over. Mina was dressed up as pikachu. She had everything on for the proper costume.

"Watch out!" Kitsun yelled. Mimi and Madz ran by. Madz was supposed to be a black cat, while Mimi was a witch.

"Hey!" Ariana walked over to them, dancing a bit. She was supposed to be a Zora.

"So, the party doesn't start for another hour and a half. Want to help decorate?" Ella asked.

"Sure!" Ariana picked up some cobwebs, and put them around the room. Flora was decorating them with fake spiders. Kitsun just put up an 'Enter if you dare' sign over the door. Mario was setting up the DJ booth, pulling out the CDs and headphones. Ella, Mina, Mimi, and Madz put out the food and drinks. After a mishap where water was dumped on Mario, they finally cleaned up and finished.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Kitsun sang out.

"I'm coming up so you better get this party started!" Flora quoted P!nk's song, 'Get This Party Started'.

"First off, we have to start the music. Everyone else will be here in a moment."

* * *

><p>The party was going well, and it was time for the DJ's request from the crowd. Tonight, Mario was picking a Ke$ha song, any song by her that was requested by the crowd.<p>

"What song do you guys want? Something new from her? Or going back to her first albums?" He called out.

"Take it Off! Take it Off!" They cheered.

"You got it!" He put it in, and let it play.

"There's a place down town where the freaks all come around! It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all, and they turn me on when they take if, when they take it off, everybody take it off!" They sang. Flora danced around, bumping hips with Ella and Mina.

"Aw, song's over." Kitsun sighed. The song turned to something slower, and more calming.

"What're we doing for the main events?" Peach asked.

"Well, we're going to have the cosplay scenes and the costume contest, and afterwards, we'll watch a movie. We're watching 'Snow White and the Huntsman' tonight." Ella replied.

"So, who's hungry?" Flora asked.

"I know I am." Kitsun nodded. Ella walked over to the table, and poured some berry punch for them. She grabbed a few popcorn bags, and handed them out. They sat down at a table.

"So, who's in the cosplay scenes, the two of them?" Mina sipped at her berry punch.

"I know Luigi is the only available Link, but I'm not doing a cosplay scene with him. He's going to be pretending to fight Mr. L, who's dressed as Zant. Flora, are you in that one?" Ariana turned to her.

"Yeah. We're doing the scene after you defeat him." Flora nodded, finishing her popcorn.

"And the second one will be just a made up one between Mina and Dimentio, who came as Meowth."

"Looks like they're starting." Ella pointed up the stage. They threw their finished food out, and walked over.

* * *

><p>"First up, we have…Flora, Luigi, and Mr. L!" They clapped as the three got on stage. Mario stepped aside for them.<p>

"Y-you…TRAITORS!" Mr. L cried, dramatic like Zant.

"Traitors, ha! You want to know why none would call you king? It was your eyes, Zant. All saw it, a lust for power burning in your pupils…Did you think we'd forget our ancestors lost their king to such greed?" Flora retaliated, with Midna's bold attitude.

"Midna…foolish Twilight Princess…the curse on you cannot be broken…it was placed on you by the magic of my god! The power you held as leader of the Twili will never return! Already he has descended and been reborn in this world…As long as my master, Ganon, survives, he will resurrect me without cease!"

Mr. L started to laugh. Flora lost it, and destroyed him. In other words, she pretended to cast a spell, and made him faint. She then looked horrified.

"I…I used just a fraction of the power that's in me now…I did THAT using only a fraction of my ancestor's magic?!" Luigi watched her, nodding. She turned to him, now with determination.

"Link! Now is the time! We must save Zelda! The evil power Zant was wielding…I couldn't take it from him. But at least I still have the magic of my ancestors…With it, I can return the cherished power Zelda bestowed upon me…Now! Let's go! Princess Zelda is waiting!"

The scene ended, and Mr. L got up. They took a bow together. The crowd clapped and cheered again as they left the stage, and Mario looked on the sheet that said who was performing.

"And now, we have our second and final scene, done by Mina and Dimentio!" They gave another round of applause as the two came up.

"Meowth, you know we can't be together. We live in two different worlds, and lead two separate lives." Mina turned away, but Dimentio took her hand.

"Pikachu, we can get through this, I know it." He looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Meowth…but I have to go." With that, Mina turned and left.

"Pikachu…" Dimentio whispered. The lights went out, as the whole crowd cheered for the emotion in the roamnce scene. They took a bow. Count Bleck came up.

"Now, what's a Halloween party without the Costume Contest, asked Count Bleck?" They laughed together.

"Now, we have Ella, Mr. L, Luigi, Dimentio, Flora, Kitsun, and Ariana." They clapped as each one came up the stage.

"In third place, we have Dimentio." He took a bow as they cheered.

"In second place, we have Ella." She twirled around as the cheered again.

"In first place…Ariana!" They gave the loudest cheers for her as she giggled.

"Now, who's ready for a movie!" Ella called out to them.

"Movie! Movie!" They called. She turned on the projector, and started the show. She sat next to Flora and Kitsun.

Some scenes, the crowd jumped and gasped. Others, they were turning away in fear. Most of the time though, they were quiet, intent on finding out what would happen next.

At the end, everyone was cheering after Snow White killed the Queen, and the world was peaceful again. Mario, Luigi, Timpani, Nastasia, and Dimentio passed out some Candied Apples.

"To Halloween!" Mario raised his in the air.

"To Halloween!" They copied, laughing and enjoying the night.

* * *

><p><em>Ella: This was fun! Actually, I'm doing a Fi costume for this Halloween, since I did Princess Zelda before.<em>

_Madz: Also, be careful guys. Hurricane Sandy is on her way, and we don't want anyone hurt._

_Flora: So, we hope you all have a fun and safe Halloween!_

_Ella: Also, I do not own Ke$ha, P!nk, Nintendo, 'Snow White and the Huntsman', or Twilight. On that note..._

_All: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_


	18. Happy Thanksgiving!

Ella was currently cooking the macaroni she was making for the night. It was Thanksgiving, and she was having a huge party. They were making dinner when all of them got to her house. She heard someone knock, and went to answer the door.

"Hello?" She looked around, and when she saw her to friends, Mina and Kitsun, she squealed and hugged them.

"Hey, Ella! Happy Thanksgiving!" Mina hugged her back.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" She waved them inside. They hung their jackets and things up, and went in the kitchen.

"Anything on Ariana? Is she coming?" Mina asked.

"She said she'll be here later on. I should get a call from her when she's near the house." Ella checked her cell phone, seeing the time was 8: 30 AM.

"What type of pie are we doing?" Kitsun put her hair up in two buns so it was out of the way.

"I was thinking we do apple pie, but I didn't pick any up, so we're doing blueberry instead." Ella took out the ingredients for the pie. She checked macaroni, and saw it was done. She put it out on the counter, letting it cool.

"Kit, can you call Flora and Madz? Flora's speed-dial is three, Madz is four." Ella gave Kitsun her phone, and went upstairs to her room, looking for something.

Kitsun went out in the hallway, and called Flora first. Two rings went by until she picked up.

"Ella?" Flora's voice was on the other line.

"No, it's Kitsun. She asked me to call you on her phone. Listen, we wanted to know when you and Madz are coming." Kitsun leaned back on the wall.

"I'm leaving the house as we speak. Madz called me a few minutes ago, and said she's near the house."

"Okay. By the way, do you have the cornucopia?"

"Yes I do. And I have a jug of apple cider. It's not Thanksgiving until you have something with apples, regardless."

"You know it. Okay, see you then!"

"Later!"

Flora hung up. Kitsun heard the door. Mina was going out to get it, her hair in a high ponytail. She opened it, and was hugged by Madz instantly.

"Hi, hi!" Madz called. Ella came back down, and hugged her.

"Hey, Madz! Come on, we just started the pie not even five minutes ago." Ella let her hang her stuff up, and put her hair up.

"Flora's on her way." Kitsun came back in. Ella's phone rang, playing the theme from Skyloft.

"Hello?" She picked it up.

"Hey, Ella! It's me, Ari!"

"Hey, Ariana! What's up?"

"Nothing much, except I'm close to your house."

"You are? That's great! We'll see you soon, then!"

"See you!"

They hung up their phones. Ella went back to the kitchen, and started taking out the things for cooking dinner that night. It was now 9: 20 AM.

"So, what're you making for tonight?" Madz asked.

"Besides the turkey, we're making blueberry pie, string beans, ham, mash potatoes, and collard greens. I just finished the macaroni, so when the time comes, I just have to heat it up." Ella explained the plan to everyone.

"Hello, hello!" Someone called from outside. Madz got the door, and was hugged by Ariana and Flora

"Ari! Flora!" Ella squealed, and hugged them. Everyone was here, and ready to start cooking.

"When I say turkey, you say day! Turkey!" Mina called.

"Day!"

"Turkey!"

"Day!" And they cheered that as they marched into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ella and Flora were busy taking out the gizzard of the turkey and cleaning it, talking about Black Friday.<p>

"Anyways, I'd like to get that blue turtleneck, and Mina if you even dare this will be a war zone." Flora turned to glare at Mina, who was about to clap some flour into her hair. She went away.

"Mina, you know not to mess with Flora like that." Madz snickered.

"So, who's coming again?" Kitsun asked, cutting the yams up.

"Mr. L, Mimi, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, O'Chunks, Dimentio, Nastasia, Count Bleck, and Timpani." Ella counted off the people on her fingers.

"Good thing we bought enough for everyone." Ariana was surprised at all the people coming.

"Yeah. By the way, anyone hear about the sale at MK Wear?" Madz asked.

"I heard it's pretty big. Anyone want to go out tomorrow?" Kitsun was now putting the sauce over the yams.

"We're all going, and Peach and Daisy agreed to tag along." Mina nodded.

"We need some music in here. It's too quiet." Ella picked up her phone and went through her music, not before washing her hands, though.

"What do you guys want? In order, or on shuffle?" She held up her phone.

"Everyday I'm shuffling!" Kitsun started shuffling.

"No 'Party Rock Anthem'. That song is used so much it's not even funny anymore." Mina shook her head.

"Okay, how about we start with 'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars?" Ella held the phone up.

"Play it!" Madz pointed upwards. The song was playing as she walked back to Flora.

"I love this song!" Flora started to do a tiny little dance.

"My favorite by them is 'Attack'. It's so epic. They're epic in general!" Ella giggled.

"I know, right?" Mina agreed. Madz flung some blueberry filling onto her.

"Hey!" She glared. Madz only stuck her tongue out at her.

Ella shook her head, still wondering how they managed to get along, but all the same, she was happy they were friends.

* * *

><p>Dinner was ready after a whole ordeal that no one would want to spend three hours listening to. They were now setting the table. Mina was covering the table with a brown cloth, and lighting up a few candles. Madz placed the cornucopia in the middle, filling it with little apples, oranges, and other fall fruit. Flora set out the plates, glasses, and silverware. She then made little napkins shaped like paper hats, and threw them onto the plates.<p>

"Charlie Brown?" Ella asked, thinking of Snoopy.

"Yup." She nodded, smiling.

"I knew I wasn't the only one!" Kitsun did a fist-pump.

* * *

><p>It was around 7: 30. By then, the girls had taken about 30 minutes to fixed their hair and put on fresh clothes. Flora was just finishing putting her hair in a braided veil. Ella went downstairs to answer the door as soon as someone knocked.<p>

"Welcome, everyone!" Ella waved as they showed up. She let them inside as the others came down. Everyone sat down.

"Who will say grace?" Kitsun asked. Mario stood up.

"Friends, we gather here today to give thanks to what we have. We thank God for giving us the food before us, our friends to share with, and we are forever thankful to him for givign us the life we have." He finished.

"Amen." They finished. Ella started serving everyone, while Madz poured the apple cider. Flora raised her glass of cider.

"Let's make a toast!" She declared. They raised their glasses, and clinked them.

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

* * *

><p><em>Madz: We don't own 30 Seconds to Mars, or Nintendo! If we did, it'd be awesome!<em>

_Ella: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!_

_Ariana: The next full annoyance will go up most likely tomorrow. _

_Kitsun: We've been busy, and haven't had a chance._

_Flora: By the way, Ella has two new stories about to go up!_

_Ariana: Oh, and just to makes sure you guys all know this…_

_All: Don't go trampling people over on Black Friday just for five dollars off! _

_Ella: *Cracking up* See you all later!_


	19. Pirates!

~Ways to Annoy Mr. L~

15. Play Kingdom Hearts, and when he ask who Axel is, go fangirl on him. (Check, got it memorized.)

16. Find his diary, and steal it! (*Mission impossible style! Check!)

17. PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!

17: PIRATES! (And a jar of dirt!)

* * *

><p>Kitsun, Madz, and Mina were sitting down on the floor with a bag of candy. They were watching 'Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest'.<p>

"What're you doing?" Mr. L asked.

"Watching a movie." Mina answered, eating a lolipop.

"Why?"

"We're bored, why else?" Kitsun shrugged, taking a peppermint. He walked away, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Later, Mr. L heard singing. The movie was paused, and the three girls were acting crazy for some reason.<p>

"Come to negotiate, didn't you, you slimy git? Well look what I've got." Madz was holding a jar as she walked around.

"I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!" They all sang together. They fell on the floor laughing after seeng Mina dance around.

"What're you doing now?" He asked, looking down at them.

"I've got a jar dirt. Guess what's inside it?" Madz held it up.

"…Dirt?" They started to crack up again. He threw his arms up in the air and walked off, seeing as it was hopeless.

"What is in the jar of dirt, anyways?" Mina asked.

"Simple. It's chocolate powder!" Madz replied, smiling.

"Hot chocolate!" Kitsun screamed.

* * *

><p><em>Madz: I loved this. <em>

_Ella: Play the song as you read the chapter, guys! It sets the mood!_

_Flora: We're going back to the original list until the next Holiday Specials. See you then!_


	20. Merry Christmas!

Mina, Kitsun, and Flora walked down the streets of Toad Town, as it snowed. The winter wonderland made all the Christmas lights shine, and the coralers outside made it even better. Mina spun around as the snow fell.

"It's so wonderful out here!" She squealed.

"Come on, Mina, we have to meet the others!" Flora called. Mina ran after them as they walked to Peach's Castle. It was a special night for the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach was holding a Christmas Ball at her castle, and everyone was invited. Though, the ball wasn't until later, and they were going to hang out for a bit, and run down through their performances for the show before the real ball started.

"Hey guys!" Ella waved at them from the castle.

"Hey, Ella. Where are the others?" Kitsun looked around.

"Ariana and Madz are already inside. Come on, it's getting cold out here." They walked into the Castle.

"Hey, everyone!" Peach greeted them with hugs. Everyone else in the show was there as well.

"Hi, Peach!" Mina greeted her back.

"Okay, so we we have the dancers up first, then we have Mina and her poem. We have the song, and then our final song before we get off stage. Is that right?" Kitsun ran down through the list.

"That's right." Flora nodded. They heard footsteps outside. It was time!

* * *

><p>Ella walked out onto stage in her black tutu skirt, and red long sleeved top. She had black tights and red shoes on as well. Her hair was in odango style for the night, and slightly curly.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the seventh Mushroom Kingdom Christmas Spectacular!" The crowd was in array of claps as she said that. They quieted down for her to speak again.

"Before we get any farther, let us have a moment of silence for those who were killed in the shooting in Conneticute, and pray for the families who lost their children."

It was silent, even backstage where the performers were. Everyone had bowed their heads, paying their respects to those lost. Ella even bowed her own head in the five minute silence. She raised it again with everyone else.

"And now, without further ado, we have our dancers; Kitsun, Madz, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Yoshi." She walked off as Mariah Carey's 'Oh, Santa' came on.

The dance was amazing as they switched off into pairs to do their own thing. As the song ended, they made a star formation on the floor together. Everyone clapped for them. Eall walked back out smiling.

"Well, that was quite a performance! And now, we have Mina with her holiday poem, 'Shine'."

Mina walked onto stage as they clapped for her, and took the microphone. She was in a green holiday dress, white tights, and black shoes.

_The light snowfall makes  
>the stars seem brighter<br>The lights on the streets  
>make the displays lighter<br>And when we settle down  
>We wish for a calm night<em>

_We're waiting in eagerness  
>for Saint Nick to come<br>with toys and presents,  
>for good little ones<br>Many are fast asleep  
>But, it's a restless night for some<em>

_During the holidays  
>we yell 'It's Christmas Time'!<br>and we sing along  
>to a good carol rhyme<br>We smile and laugh, clap and sing  
>Because we know during the holidays,<br>it'll be sure to shine._

Everyone clapped again as she curtsied. The singers came onto the stage after her, and the first notes to 'Oh Holy Night' started. It was a great performance, and they gathered up together for their final song, 'All I Want For Christmas is You'.

They took a bow as the show ended, and they had a standing ovation from the crowd. Mina waved at everyone, and they did one last bow before leaving the stage.

* * *

><p>"Mina, can you redo my bun for me, please?"<p>

Kitsun was calling to her friend as they got dressed for the real part of the ball. She was in a red gown, and black shoes. Mina came over, in a long-sleeved green dress that fell to her knees. She had white tights and black boots on as well. She wrapped Kitsun's hair into a bun, and accented it with a holly clip she had.

Ella walked out in a plum colored dress, and a darker sash around her waist. Underneath, she was wearing berry colored tights. Currently, she was slipping her other red shoe on. Ariana came out, wearing a floor-length white gown with gold accents.

Flora spun around. She had a royal blue dress that went just above her knee, and white shoes to go along with it. She braided her hair so it lay on her shoulder. Madz walked out in a black and gold gown. The top was black, while the bottom was gold with thin black accents.

"Remember, tonight is a Masquerade themed ball, so don't let anyone know who you are until the end." Ella put on her mask, purple with feathers.

Mina put a black mask with green sparkles on. Ariana's was indigo, and guess what? Without her sheikah eye! Flora had a brown one with blue jewels going from the eye slits. Kitsun's mask was red, with a butterfly appearance. Madz had a gold mask with brown feathers and sparkles.

"Let's go." Flora led them out.

* * *

><p>Outside, everyone was conversing with each other, not even knowing who was who, though they didn't care. Everyone was having fun. Ella was walking over to a table to sit down for a little.<p>

"Why, hello. I've never seen you."

She jumped and whirled to face another, although she couldn't recognize him. Though, being the person she was, she kept a calm exterior, and spoke to him as if she knew him for a while.

"I could say the same, although it is a Masquerade. No one is really supposed to know who anyone is."

"Would you like to dance, then?" He bowed, holding his hand out. Ella smiled a bit; she couldn't resist a tiny dance.

"I would very much so." She took his hand, and he led her out to the floor, where the couples dance was about to begin. They got themselves into position as a waltz song started. He led her through it as they danced.

Ella rather enjoyed the dance, though she secretly hoped someone was taking pictures of it, or even better, video taping it so that when they took their masks off, so if she never got to see his face at the end of the night, she could always have the memory.

For the rest of the night, the gentleman and Ella hung out with each other, him having no idea who the other was, but certainly not caring. They told jokes, sat together, and had one final dance. At the end, Peach came up to the stage.

"And now, as our night comes to an end, everyone may reveal themselves!" She called out.

Everyone threw their masks into the air, revealing themselves to their friends and dance partners. Ella slowly took hers off, and looked at her mysterious dancer. He gasped.

"I…I've been dancing with you all night?" Ella tilted her head as he took his mask off.

"M-Mr. L!?" They stayed silent, then started laughing. Tonight was certainly a magical night.

* * *

><p><em>Flora: Fluffy ending! We own nothing in this story, by the way, except for ourselves!<em>

_Ella: Anyways, here you go, guys! Merry Early Christmas!_

_Mina: Now, remember just a few things…THE WORLD NEVER ENDED!_

_Ariana: DRINK UP ALL THE EGGNOG AND HOT CHOCOLATE!_

_Madz: DON'T GET COAL IN YOUR STOCKINGS!_

_Kitsun: AND DON'T STAY UP TO SEE SANTA! XD LOL_

_Everyone: We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_


	21. Happy New Year!

Everyone was hanging in the living roomin Castle Bleck. Ella was busy writing a chapter to a story, Flora and Dimentio were sharing a bag of chips, Nastasia was reading, Mimi and Mina were having a designing contest, Ariana was in the middle of a popcorn war with Flora and Madz, O'Chunks, Count Bleck, and Timpani were watching them, and Mr. L was confused.

"…Why of all things are you having a popcorn war?" He turned to the three throwing popcorn at each other.

"Because we can." Ariana answered, throwing popcorn at him.

"Hey!" He frowned. Madz threw another kernel of popcorn at him.

"Eat that, Green Thunder." Mr. L sat down, crossing his arms in annoyance. Ella snickered at this, smiling as she wrote. He turned to glare at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyways, what're we doing tonight for New Year's Eve?" Mina asked.

"Having a party together, what else?" Ella shrugged.

"Um…eating ice cream?"

"…That to." They burst out laughing. Ella sighed and put her laptop away. She slipped on her 2013 shades.

"The world never ended!" Ariana called out.

"We told them so!" Mimi joined in. Flora slipped on her own shades.

"We're welcoming in this New Year with a bang!" She yelled.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, they were gathered in the main room for their party with all their friends. Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, and even Bowser were there,with at least thirty other people. They danced around to music, played games, and had a good time. They hadn't realized that they had been partying to five long hours.<p>

"Ten seconds to New Years, guys!" Ella called out when she checked her watch. They lined up, and began the countdown.

"TEN!" Peach and Daisy yelled.

"NINE!" Bowser, Mario, and Luigi called.

"EIGHT!" Mina and Mimi joined in.

"SEVEN!" Count Bleck and Timpani waved a few flags.

"SIX!" O'Chunks and Dimentio had sparklers in their hands.

"FIVE!" Ella and Flora were arm in arm.

"FOUR!" Mr. L and Kitsun screeched the loudest.

"THREE!" Ariana and Madz waved their hands to the stars.

"TWO!" Everyone else got ready to yell it out as the fireworks started.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And Mr. L was splashed by Ariana opening a bottle of sparling cider. Yup, Happy New Year, and he was still being annoyed.

* * *

><p><em>Ella: Short special, we know.<em>

_Kitsun: This was bought you by the Swagtastic Girls!_

_Ariana: I got Mr. L!_

_Flora: You got him so good, Ari!_

_Mina: Even if it was short, enjoy the ending! _

_Madz: And the cake isn't a lie! *Holds up a chocolate cake*_

_Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	22. Quiet

~Ways to Annoy Mr. L~

22. The castle is too quiet...

22: Quiet…

* * *

><p>"It's to quiet…" Mr. L looked around. None of the girls had been around to bother him, and it was unerving at this point.<p>

"It is, mused Count Bleck." Count Bleck walked in, looking for them as well.

"Hmm…it appears they've disappeared like a warrior missing in action." Dimentio teleported in.

"Golly; I haven't seen them all day!" Mimi frowned. They searched the castle high and low, until there was no other place they could look. Mr. L crossed his arms; to be honest, he didn't like the silence.

"BOO!"

"GAH!"

All the girls started laughing as Mr. L fainted from getting the living daylights scared out of him.

"Thanks, guys!" Ella turned to them, grinning.

"Any time, ladies." Dimentio bowed.

"What about Mr. L?" Madz asked.

"Meh, leave him." Ariana shrugged. They dispersed from the hallway, leaving Mr. L to wonder where they went when he woke up.

* * *

><p><em>Ella: Guys, I have some news…I'll be leaving FFN. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, and my stories will be here for everyone to enjoy them. Thank you for following this story, guys!<em>


	23. WE'RE BACK!

Mr. L walked around, smiling. Those annoying fangirls weren't going to bother him any longer, even on April 1st, April Fool's Day.

Unknown to him, though, someone was stalking him in the shadows…

* * *

><p>"Do you have the honey and maple syrup?"<p>

"Yeah. You have the mud?"

"Yup! Buckets?"

"Right here."

"Okay, guys! Let's make this comeback one to remember."

Mina, Kitsun, Ella, Flora, Ariana, and Madz were all planning something. After disbanding a few months ago, they decided to join together again. Ella was glad to see them all again, and in the best way possible.

"You remember how we're doing this, right?" Ella asked.

"We fill the buckets with mud, honey, and maple syrup. Then, we dump it on him." Flora grinned.

"Right. Someone, go distract him." Mina pointed down the hall.

"I've got that." Kitsun went into the shadows, grinning. This was their best plan yet.

* * *

><p>"No more girls to be annoyed by, no more journals to protect…"<p>

Mr. L was singing about his victory, eating some candy as he did so. He remembered how they used to torture him, but that wasn't going to happen anymore. He suddenly heard some rustling.

"Who's there?" He called. Someone rustled something again. He stopped, and looked around.

"Dimentio? Is that-"

"April Fools!" His eyes widened. He remembered that chorus of voices. Before he could react, he was covered in mud, maple syrup, and honey. The girls were all laughing, and they took a bow as Count Bleck, Dimentio, O'Chunks, Nastasia, Tippi, and Mimi clapped for them.

"Wonderful, you girls. Great to have you back." Dimentio said.

"Hey, Mr. L…for our late first year anniversary of meeting and annoying you…we made our comeback!" Ella grinned.

"I see." He grumbled, and walked off to his room.

There was a lot of screaming later.

* * *

><p><em>Ella: You heard right, everyone! WE ARE BACK! <em>

_Mina: And this time, we're staying!_

_Flora: Happy April Fool's Day, everyone!_

_Kitsun: It's been a year since we've been doing this!_

_Madz: It's super fun to do!_

_Ariana: Thanks for all the support from you guys!_

_*They all jump into the air with the words 'Awesome Friends' appearing above them*_

_All: SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!_


End file.
